Understanding the development and function of complex biological specimens relies critically on our ability to record and quantify fast spatio-temporal dynamics on a microscopic scale. Owing to the fundamental trade-off between spatial resolution, temporal resolution, and photo-damage, the practical approach in biological live imaging has been to reduce the observation of large specimens to small functional subunits and to study these one at a time.